Flora's Decision
by lateeda18
Summary: Flora does something that she will end up regretting the rest of her life. She could change back her life, but she is too scared that things will get out of hand again. She decides to totally separate herself from the winx, forever.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is a story about something in Flora that changes while at Alfea, making her do things that she will eventually regret for the rest of her life. This leads onto a new life for her, mostly without magic and having to deal with the thought of what could have been compared to her life as it is. In the end, she will ultimately be tested on her true loyalty of her friends. I wrote a dark Flora story a long time ago, and decided I wanted to do something again like it, but not the same exact thing. My main inspiration for this story was from the musical Wicked, when Glinda and Elphaba are best friends, but they can't be friends. The song "For Good" really inspired me too, and I wanted to write a story about how a winx girl basically turned evil, but not necessarily. Anyways, enjoy the story!_

**Chapter 1- The Pink Dress**

Flora was feeling great as she packed her picnic basket. Helia had sent her a note saying he wanted to meet her in the park and she always loved getting together with Helia. He always made her feel special. Being in the Winx Club was great, but sometimes she felt over cast by the other girls. She knew that they loved her as a friend but Bloom always has problems with her powers and sky, Stella is loud and has problems with her planet or family, Musa is always mad about Riven, Layla goes on about her demanding parents, and Tecna seemed to be closer to the rest of the group that she was. But Helia made her feel very special. If she had to pick out one of the girls in the group, Flora thought she was the closest with Layla and she could talk to her a lot about things but now Layla is too worried about Nabu and marrying him.

"Flora! Whatcha doing?" Stella asked walking into Flora's part of the room she shared with Bloom.

"Oh I'm just packing a picnic for Helia and I, he and I are going on a walk in the park!" Flora responded.

"Sounds like it will be very romantic!" Stella said in her voice that you know she is going to get involved somehow. "May I suggest you wear this?" Stella said as she held up the small pink dress Stella wore once while singing on Solaria.

"But, that is your dress Stella!" Flora said, not sure what to say. She thought the dress was beautiful and it was just her color but she didn't normally wear things like that, especially around boys.

"I don't mind at all, you need to make Helia want you! And I'm positive he would want you in this dress! Plus it is your favorite color!" Stella said in a pleading way.

"I know it is, oh all right! I'll wear it, but can you do my hair for me? I want it curly like I had at the dance." Flora said giving in to Stella.

"Of course I would be happy to help! It is what I do best dahling" Stella said while going back into her room to get all of her makeover supplies. Flora sighed thinking about what Helia would think seeing her look that beautiful and she continued to put a few more snacks in the basket and slipped into the pink dress.


	2. Chapter 2

_So this chapter has a bit of more mature content in it, just as a warning. Anyways enjoy!_

**Chapter 2-A Walk in the Park**

Flora looked out her window and felt the cool wind blow through her hair. It was a perfect spring day, her favorite season. The flowers started to pop up from the ground after a long winters rest, the tress gained life again, and she saw her boyfriend coming up to the gate of Alfea. She went inside, picked up the basket, and told all the girls good bye as she left the door. She hurried down the stairs inside so she would be that much closer to Helia. She went outside and stopped walking fast; she didn't want to come on too strong to him, since she didn't think he liked that. She walked out the door as elegantly as she could and saw him look at her in a different way than he has ever looked at her before.

"Hi! I brought the basket!" Flora said, nervous for what Helia would say about her outfit. She had curled her hair and then pulled it back in a ponytail since she didn't like how frizzy it was, but it looked really pretty curled and in a ponytail.

"Great! Let's get going!" Helia said, not saying anything about Flora's outfit that day. She got on the bike behind him and they sped off to the forest. There they left the bike and went for a walk.

"So, have you done any drawings lately?" Flora asked.

"I have done a few on some of the flowers around Red Fountain, but there aren't many since the school is pretty much floating and the grass is fake grass around the school" Helia told Flora.

"It is fake grass? I thought it was but I didn't want to say anything to disrespect the school, especially after all it has been through!" Flora said. They continued to walk through the forest looking at leaves and birds. Helia then stopped to do some drawings. Flora just sat and looked around at the forest while he was drawing, he didn't like to be disturbed while drawing so she didn't disturb him. Some people might not think they were a couple by looking at them, and flora new that, but she liked their relationship. They didn't always have to be making out or holding hands to stay together and keep the flame going, and they never did really fight. Once Helia was done drawing they went back to the bike to have the food Flora packed for them.

"Oh my, I forgot, I was going to give you something, I will be right back! Red fountain is not far from here!" Helia said in a worried tone.

"Oh all right! I'll be fine here!" Flora said. She wasn't afraid of being alone in the Forest. Helia then got on his bike and sped off towards Red Fountain. Flora sat there bored just looking at the trees for the 5th time that day, and she noticed Helia left his sketch book there. Normally she didn't pry into other peoples things, but this was her boyfriend, and his sketches were all of tree's, so she thought it wouldn't harm anything by looking at it. She opened it up and the first few pages had doves and birds sketched on it. But then she found some other papers stuck inside. They were drawings of her! Except they were more of her than Helia had ever seen! There were sketches of her in there with no top on! Flora was shocked. She had never shown Helia herself ever, and here he was drawing her like that! She looked at other sketches and they were the same way! Flora didn't know what to think. Did Helia think like all 

other boys, and only was driven by his hormones? Or was it just art, because many famous artists did nude paintings and nothing was wrong with that. Flora sat there troubled thinking that maybe Helia drew her like that because Flora wasn't giving him enough in person so he relied on his mind to guide him though their relationship. Maybe their relationship wasn't so good after all and was falling apart! Flora wasn't going to let that happen, and made a plan to save their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this chapter is so short, but I didn't have much to write about it in, so I kept it brief._

**Chapter 3- Regrets**

Helia sped back on his hover bike to the picnic area Flora was at. He thought about how beautiful she had looked today, and regretted everything that he had done the past months. He wasn't sure how he was going to break it off with her. He really did love her, but sometimes, Flora just wasn't enough for him. All of the boys in his squad have at least made out with their girlfriends. Flora didn't even want to do that. Helia had a lot of respect for Flora, and was glad she wasn't like other girls. But he was tired of all the other guys bragging about their dates and Flora would barely French kiss him. Helia wanted to stay with her, especially after she came on their date in that dress, which was not in the "norm" for Flora, and Helia liked that. He wanted to hold her close and kiss her neck and all over her face, but she wasn't ready for that, even though she is 17. But he wouldn't do it to Flora anymore, he had all ready disrespected her so much, he couldn't keep on with their relationship after what he had done. Helia thought to himself as he got closer to the picnic area "What in the world have I done?" He then got the picnic area, and saw Flora, staring off into space, with the straps of her dress on her shoulders almost like she was going to take it off, and was appalled.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter has some nudity in it just so you know! Now we get into the longer chapters of the story!_

**Chapter 4-Desprate times call for desperate measures**

"Helia! I'm glad your back! Sit down!" Flora said in a nervous excited tone. Helia was a bit confused about what Flora was doing with her straps on her shoulders. He sat down next to her and Flora took a deep breath. She then threw herself at Helia and started kissing him like she never had before. Helia was shocked, and at the moment forgot what he was going to do and kissed her back. Flora strattled Helia and he put his arms on the small of her back holding her close to him as they kissed sloppily. Flora felt so alive at that moment, more than she ever had, and decided she wanted to give Helia what he had drawn in his paintings. She started to pull off the one strap of her dress while kissing Helia, revealing a bit more of her shoulder and finally off her arm, but she was still fully covered and started to take off Helia's shirt. Helia was ok with this but then remembered why he first loved Flora, and she wasn't this type of girl. This was exactly what he wanted from her, but he couldn't now, not after what he had done. Helia stopped her and said

"Flora, is this really what you want?"

"Well, if it is what you want, then yes." Flora replied and tried to go back at unbuttoning his pants but Helia stopped her again.

"When did I say I wanted to do this?" Helia asked, having no idea why Flora had all of a sudden changed.

"You didn't exactly say it, but I just figured it was about time we got serious" Flora said, in an eager mood to continue and not fight as she went for his pants again but he stopped her once again and stood up this time.

"Flora, you have never even wanted to French kiss, so why do you now want to actually do it?" Helia asked very confused.

"Okay I didn't just figure. I don't necessarily want to "do it" yet but I saw your paintings of me, I figured that this is what you wanted, so I just want to give you what you want. I love you Helia" Flora said pleadingly. She didn't want to displease him.

"But, I…, I don't know what to say Flora. I am so embarrassed. Those paintings weren't meant for anyone to see, they were just some fantasies of mine" Helia replied almost speechless and blushing.

"I am so sorry I looked at them, I was really looking at the birds first, but then stumbled upon the sketches of me. Please Helia, I know this is really what you want, and I am willing to do it" Flora said stepping closer to him.

"Well, I did want you to not be such a baby about kissing anymore, but I didn't want you just to change your ways entirely. You're a great girl you really are Flora, but-"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I just don't think we should be together anymore. I don't want to make you change just for me. You really are truly amazing, and one day will make some man very happy, but it can't be me."

"I don't understand! I love you so much Helia! I am willing to change for you! I want to do it with you! I can't imagine it with any other man! I want to change" Flora said, as she started to cry.

"No Flora, you don't want to change. Don't try and fool yourself into doing this."

"Wait, why are you even breaking up with me? Because I want to get more physical with you? That makes no sense! I thought that was what you wanted in the first place!" Flora said as her emotions of love turned into anger.

"Flora, we just aren't work-" Helia said but then his mouth dropped open as flora pulled the top of her dress down flashing him. She was so beautiful everywhere, but he had to put his foot down. He couldn't do this to her any more.

"ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?" Flora said crying and angry as she pointed to herself with her chest exposed.

"Flora please, stop this now" Helia said not trying to stare. He didn't want to break up with her and then be a pig. He didn't want to be that kind of man, even though he knew he already was because of his actions.

"No I won't, now I would like to continue with what we were doing Helia" Flora said as she ran over to him, still exposed. Hugging him close and kissing him fiercely. Helia took the kiss while he was trying to get things straight in his head, he could just go on with Flora, after all this is what he did want, but he didn't want to take advantage of her like that. As she tried to unbutton his pants again he had to push her away.

"What now?" Flora said angry he had pushed her away.

"I can't do this because I cheated on you ok! I was going to break up with you right at Alfea but you looked so beautiful and I just wanted to make out, not actually do it but I hadn't even French kissed a girl for over one year now!" Helia said angrily.

"Oh my… oh my.." Flora said as she started to sob and realize she had just exposed herself to the man who cheated on her. She covered herself with her hands and fell to the ground. She put her straps back on her shoulders and covered her face which was quickly turning red from sobbing. She hunched over because her stomach had a sharp pain in it.

"Flora, I know you must hate me now for this, please understand I didn't want you to change yourself just for me. I didn't want to do it wi-" Helia was pleading with her until she interrupted "What? I just showed you my breasts, what you drew in your paintings, I didn't want to do it but I did it for you, and then you take advantage of me like that? And then break it to me that you cheated on me? With who? Who could you want to be with? I thought that you loved me"!

"I did, and still do, but you weren't enough. I am still a teenage boy who has hormones and I at least need to make out with someone!" Helia responded, not answering Flora's one question.

"WHO! Who was it?" Flora yelled at him.

"That isn't important" Helia said. He really didn't want to tell her.

"Who? Or else I will make my ivy vines slip around your weasel body and crush your bones" Flora said sounding devilish.

Helia had never heard a threat like this from Flora ever before, so he needed to tell her, because he was afraid of her.

"Alright! It was…. Bloom" Helia said hesitantly.

"WHAT? She is one of my best friends! She would never do that! Now tell me the truth, little boy" Flora said. She had by now transformed into her Enchantix, but it was different. She had her enchantix hair, but her outfit was black with dark green ribbons on it instead of the normal pink and light green colors. Her wings weren't rounded either, they were pointed and looked like sharp knives that could go into anything. Helia started to get very scared. Flora brought up ivy vines with one motion of her hands, and entangled Helia in them and they started to slowly crunch in on him.

"Its true! You can even ask her, we made out right there on her bed while you were sleeping the one night!" Helia admitted.

Flora now remembered an odd dream 2 months ago of Helia with someone in Bloom's bed, and had a bad feeling the whole week, but she had assured herself that was just her and him not anyone else, even though they had never made out. But now she did recall red hair all over the place, and Bloom's voice being the girls.

"You dare do that right while I was in the room? How could you be such a, such a, such a worthless human!" Flora shouted. She was getting angrier at him and the vines were crushing him slowly.

"Flora… please stop and just let me go, I will never speak to you again…" Helia said in a raspy voice, as the vines enclosed on his rib cage.

"No! I have always listened to everyone in my life, and look where that has gotten me! Nowhere! No longer will I listen to everyone and try to be the good little girl!" Flora said in rage as she kept her hands up controlling the vines.

"Flora, I still….. love … y..ooo..uu" Helia barely said as he was completely crushed in Flora's vines. He saw darkness come over his eyes, and slowly headed toward the light at the end of the darkness.

Flora stopped her attack, seeing that her victim was now dead. "Watch out Bloom of Domino, your next" Flora said as she started to get into the clouds and flying to Alfea with tears in the corner of her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5- No Turning Back**

Stella was reading the latest issue of Cosmofairy when she heard noises outside of her bedroom. She ignored it for the first few times she heard it, but it was getting annoying and she couldn't concentrate on reading so she got up to see what all the fuss was about. She went to the door and heard Flora yelling at Bloom. She didn't want to get involved in the drama so she just listened in at the door.

"I am sooo sorry Flora! But he is such a nice guy and he wanted someone who would cuddle with him and French kiss him and I could give him that!" Bloom asked pleadingly.

"Don't you think I know he's a nice guy? I was his GIRLFRIEND! I'm supposed to be one of your best friends, and you would just go off with him like that behind my back! You know he is the only guy who has ever liked me before!"

"I know I know! I'm sooo sorry, so so so so sorry Flora!" Bloom said as she sobbed hunched over her bed.

"Sorry is not good enough! Do you realize what I have just gone through? I thought Helia wanted to do it with me so I was practically begging for it from him! I even showed him my breasts and he still broke up with me! It's not entirely your fault, but you could have said no! I don't understand why you wouldn't! And, if you couldn't resist him, at least have the decency to make out with him somewhere else but my own bedroom when I was sleeping!" Flora said outraged.

"I don't know what else to say Flora. I can't change the past. I'm sorry that Helia wasn't satisfied with you. But I did satisfy him. I actually do love him Flora." Bloom said, now stopping sobbing, but crying a little and starting to defend herself.

"So you don't feel any pain for double crossing your friend at all?" Flora asked, shocked that Bloom was retaliating.

"Well, a little, but I still love him, and he is a way better cuddler and kisser than Sky ever was!" Bloom said, almost trying to make Flora jealous.

"I think that is enough now girls!" Stella said walking into the room knowing fully what was going on.

"Oh no its not. It seems here this little red haired tramp from planet Earth thinks she is the best fairy here with her stupid dragon fire power that always seems to save the universe! And she gets everything she wants, her own boyfriend, good grades, recognition, and what do I get? NOTHING! And there's more! The tramp isn't satisfied with her life now so she has to steal others boyfriends and try to find her long dead parents whom she believes are still alive!" Flora said lashing out at Bloom.

"FLORA!" Stella shouted, surprised that came out of Flora's mouth. She had never spoken like that before.

"Well at least I'm not a prude nature loving girl who can't get a guy to like her! You can barely use your powers. That is pathetic for someone who has known they were a fairy their whole life, and I have only known for about 3 years know and I'm ten times stronger than you." Bloom said.

"I think that is quite enough guys!!" Stella said pleading trying to stop the fight between two of her best friends.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Flora said as she blasted a huge green orb at Bloom which knocked her to the opposite wall in the room.

Stella ran over to where bloom fell. She was barely alive from the powerful blast from Flora and the impact of the wall. The blast had taken away some of Bloom's dragon fire, but she didn't know it at the time.

"Come on Bloom! I won't loose you!" Stella said as she started to cry holding Bloom in her arms.

"Oh My… Oh no… what.. have… I… done" Flora said slowly, realizing that she could have just killed her roommate. She sank to her knees and sobbed.

"I think the best thing to do is leave Flora. If she does die you don't want to be caught here, or you will be charged with murder!" Stella said to Flora.

"I will be on Linphea, I don't know where yet but you will be able to find me somehow" Flora said. She slowly got up and headed towards the window. She looked back one last time at her room and Bloom, whose body was very broken on the ground, and shed a single tear and flew off into the starry night.

The next morning Flora got a copy of the Magix Daily Post. She had made the front page and was now labeled as the "Flower Witch of Magix" She had turned into a monster that she never imagined she had. Why had she all of a sudden just turned into some kind of evil creature? She was pretty sure it was her not standing up for herself her whole life. But there was no turning back now. She either could go back to her goody good self, which seemed to be very difficult at this time, or play out her new role which could be the new Witch of Magix. She had made up her mind. She would always have some goodness in her heart, but she would never ever be known as the nice, caring Flora of Linphea ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Saving Bloom**

The huge metal doors of the hospital swung open as the rolling bed with bloom on it was pushed through them. Stella was running right next to it along with 3 doctors who were trying to get Bloom to breathe on her own. She had suffered many injuries from her fight with Flora, and they weren't sure she would survive. She was pushed into an operating room, and Stella was left outside of it. She called the other winx girls telling them Bloom was in the hospital, and they were going to be right there. She was left alone to think about the events that just occurred.

Flora, the girl who loved plants and nature and hated fighting, just seriously injured Bloom. She was also having a hard time thinking about Bloom and Helia together. She just didn't think it was right. Why would Bloom do that? And did Sky even know? Then Sky came rushing through the doors.

"What happened to her?" Sky asked out of breath

"She got into an accident" Stella replied, not sure of if she should tell him it was Flora who did it, considering she would then have to explain why Flora did it.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sky asked.

"I'm not sure, she is in the operating room now. I don't even know what is wrong with her they wouldn't say." Stella said while wiping the tears off her face.

"I'm going to go get some coffee. Do you want any?" Sky asked.

"No I'm fine thanks." Stella said. Sky then left and as soon as he did the rest of the winx girls turned the corner asking the same questions he did. This time Stella explained to them why Flora attacked Bloom.

"I never knew that Bloom was like that, or Helia!" Tecna said astonished at what Stella just said.

"What happened to Helia?" Musa asked.

"I'm not sure! They went on a date and Flora came back angry and furious at Bloom. He could be anywhere!" Stella said.

"What if he is hurt too?" Layla asked.

"We can't really help him out if we don't know where he is." Tecna said. "I'll try and use my navigator to find his life force anywhere in Magix. I don't think he would have left the city." Tecna said as she pulled out a small handheld device and punched in some numbers. A green hologram of the city popped out of the device. "If his life force picks up, there will be a green flash where he is. But I don't see it anywhere." Tecna said.

"Does that mean he is dead?" Musa asked with tears in her eyes.

"Not necessarily. This thing could be broken, or he could have left the city. But I do highly doubt that. Which means that is a possibility." Tecna said.

"This can't be happening! Just yesterday everything was ok and perfect, now Helia might be dead, Bloom is fighting for her life, and Flora isn't with us anymore!" Stella said as she started to sob again.

Layla stepped up to Stella and hugged her tightly. "Where did Flora say she went?" Layla asked.

"She said she went to Linphea. I don't want to go looking for her. She is a loose cannon. Anything I said wouldn't stop her. And I don't want anyone else getting hurt from this. I don't know what she is going to do now though, try and redeem herself, or if this new personality has taken over her." Stella said.

"Maybe in a week or so we should go to her and find out why she acted up this way. We can still fix things." Musa said trying to raise everyone's spirits.

"I don't think it can be fixed. Does Sky even know about Bloom and Helia?" Stella said.

"What about Bloom and Helia?" Sky said turning the corner with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Umm….I don't know how to say this." Stella started off.

"Bloom and Helia made out a couple weeks ago while Helia was still going out with Flora, and they did it right in front of Flora while she was sleeping. That is why Flora attacked Bloom." Layla said quickly to get it over with.

Sky dropped his coffee and it spilled on the ground. "What? We broke up for a while but she never told me that she did that with Helia! And Flora did this? I didn't know she was capable of so much power!" Sky said astonished. He didn't seem too angry about Bloom and Helia making out, he was more surprised by hearing it was Flora who attacked Bloom.

The doctors then came out and said Bloom was going to be all right. She had many broken ribs and her skull was cracked a little but they fixed it and she is in a recovery room now that they could visit her in.

"Are you still going to support Bloom, Sky? I mean after she lied to you like that-" Musa started asking him until he interrupted.

"Yes of course I will. I still lover her no matter what. And I hope she still loves me but she needs me now." Sky said and walked into her recovery room and slammed the door.

"I guess he wants to visit her first then." Tecna said.

"What he doesn't know is that Bloom said she loved Helia when she was talking to Flora. I don't know if she truly meant it or if she was trying to make Flora angry, but I hope she didn't mean it because she is lucky to have Sky there to support her after lying to him." Stella said.

"I don't think we should tell Sky about that detail. Maybe we should just let Bloom decide if she will tell him or not, it really isn't our business." Tecna said.

"I guess not, I don't want to ruin their relationship, but things are going to be very different for the rest of our lives." Stella said. The girls decided to go back to Alfea, and get some sleep before classes the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Teardrops like Rain**

As Flora leaned against the wall in the small dark room, she didn't know what to think anymore. Had she actually killed Helia and Bloom? There was only one way of knowing, and she had to see if she had or not. She transformed into her enchantix, except it was different without her doing anything, it was a dark green color, and her hair was braided into a ponytail instead of her normal enchantix hair. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror, and she almost liked the new look. She then flew out the window and headed towards the forest by Alfea. There she saw the big bunch of vines she had created only yesterday, and she had to see if he was still there, or even alive. She landed on the soft grass and started walking towards the vines. Inside she could see the light green shirt she had once loved holding on to, and the dark hair she loved smelling. She cleared out some of the branched that covered him and put her hand to his face. She lifted it up, and his eyes were clothes, she couldn't see him breathing either. She tried to get a pulse, but there was none, concluding that he was indeed dead. Flora started sobbing. How did her life turn to this? How did she become so, evil? She knew there was no turning back but she wished she could so badly, become a winx girl again, but she couldn't. Nothing would be the same again, especially with Helia gone. She whispered "I'm so sorry I did this to you, I hate myself for doing this, I know your in a better place now, just don't ever forget me." She pulled her hand away and made all of the vines disappear. His body fell to the ground, and she made a grave for him right there, where they were supposed to enjoy a nice picnic. She even made a coffin out of surrounding trees, placed him in it and then lowered him into the ground. She then put the dirt over it, made grass and beautiful flowers grow over it, and grew some trees around it so no one would disturb him. She cried one last single tear, and knew she had to go back to Alfea to check to see if Bloom was ok.

When she got to Alfea, she was at a loss of words. She didn't know what to say, or to whom she should talk to. Which girl would hate her least? She then thought of Layla, but Layla did get an angry temper. Musa also had a big temper, and Stella did too. Tecna could sometimes, and Bloom was the one would not get mad at her. She then remembered the time where she was going to move to Black Mud Swamp and all the girls didn't mind except Bloom. She was the one who stuck up for her in front of everyone, and now she was the one injured and possibly dead because of Flora. Flora decided to talk to Stella. Stella had been the one who saw it all; maybe she wouldn't be so mad. She walked into Stella's room and shook Stella to wake her up.

"What?" mumbled Stella half conscious.

"It's Flora. I need to know what happened to Bloom." Stella suddenly shot up frightened that Flora might hurt her.

"Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!" Stella shouted. Flora quickly put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't wake the other girls.

"I'm not going to hurt you! I just need to know if Bloom is dead or not." Flora replied trying to calm Stella down.

"We don't know yet. She was in surgery and in the recovery room, the doctors said she would be ok, but there are no guarantees." Stella said, still nervous about having Flora in the room with her, which was a very new feeling.

"Ok, so at least I didn't kill her too." Flora sighed in relief.

"YOU KILLED HELIA?" Stella replied shouting again. Flora began to sob thinking about it again.

"Yes I did, I am not very proud of it either, I can't go back and change it, if I could I would but I just can't. Please don't hate me because of it, I lost control I don't even know how I could get that angry but I did, and I had my vines choke him to death." Flora said while wailing. Stella held her neck, thinking about what it would be like to choke to death and how Helia must have suffered.

"Flora how can I not be mad? You killed someone in our gang! I don't absolutely hate you now, but I have lost a lot of respect for you after all of this. I don't know what to think. You have to live with your actions the rest of your life, not me." Stella said.

"I know, I just don't know where to go. I can't come back here, because nothing will be the same, especially between Bloom and I, ever again." Flora said.

"I wouldn't stay here. Musa is pretty angry and so is Layla, but eventually they will get over it. I am not sure about Tecna, but if she is angry she can get over it." Stella said trying to comfort Flora.

"What do you think Bloom will be like?" Flora asked.

"She would be pretty angry, but I'm not sure she would keep being angry. Maybe you were spelled Flora! Then it wouldn't be your fault at all and you could stay here!" Stella said, hoping that was the case.

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't. Just look at me, my enchantix has changed, and I didn't feel anything, it was just pure hatred. I wish I could take it all back, but it was really me, no spell did this." Flora said, wishing it was a spell, but it wasn't at all. She knew it in her heart.

"Well you could say it was a spell, it would be lying, but you could stay here and not have to run away!" Stella said, trying to convince one of her best friends to stay at Alfea.

"I can't lie Stella! You know that!" Flora said.

"Well you already murdered someone and assaulted someone; I thought maybe you could lie." Stella said sitting back down on her bed.

"I know this is rough, but the best thing is for me to separate myself from everyone, and loose contact. I know it will be hard, but it has to be done. And I can't be a goody goody anymore. All of my anger from being pushed around just came out at once and that's how this mess all started. If I keep letting people push me around, then I can't let them and have something this catastrophic happen again." Flora 

explained. Stella now realized that she was right, and she was about to loose one person in the winx club.

"I will never forget you Flora, never." Stella said as she started crying. Flora cried too as they hugged. Flora gave Stella her enchantix pendant that contained fairy dust.

"I don't think I am much of a fairy anymore, and you can have this to remember me by Stella." Flora said as she handed it over to Stella. They hugged once more and Flora flew out into the dark starry sky. Stella held the pendant close to her heart, and tucked it away safely in her nightstand so no one would know Flora had been there. She felt in a way that more than one person died recently, not just Helia but Flora, the Flora she knew as one of her best friends was now gone, forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- A New Life**

The sun started to shine through the small crack in the curtains that covered the window. Flora knew that she now had to get up since the sun wouldn't stay behind those curtains anymore. She turned over in her bed and stared at the dark ceiling. The dark maroon color was all over the room, and the small ray of sunlight that was entering her room made the color off balance. For the past 7 years she had started not liking the sun. She stayed in dark places most of the time. She started to gain more power from weeds and plants that only blossomed in the darkness during the night, but she still relied on the sun so she had to let some sun into the room. She got up and went to the curtains and pulled them open. The sun almost blinded her and she shut them closed again and only peeked her head out. She looked down at the street and all the busy cars and thought it would be a neat feeling to just jump, and not be able to fly from the height she was at. She was getting used to the sun, but had a terrible headache. The previous night she had gone out dancing, like she did every night, and she must have had too much too drink since she suspected she had a slight hangover. She sat back down on her bed and decided to look at one of her old photo books from Alfea. She had accepted long ago that she was no longer the same person, and she couldn't cry over it. But still, something inside of her hurt every time she saw a picture of her and the winx girls together. She did sort of miss the days of hanging out with the girls, and fighting evil. Flora didn't use her powers much now, since she was almost afraid to, but she occasionally used her powers to help people if she wanted, or to mock people if she wanted too. She remembered one day that she peered out of her window, and saw the boys from red fountain shopping for their girlfriends, soon after she left Alfea. She was very jealous that they went out shopping, still thinking about how Helia cheated on her and never really gave her any presents, and she decided to use a spell to make them turn upside down and float, they cried like little babies, and she laughed.

After she got out of her memories from the past, she crawled back into bed. She didn't have anything to do that day, so she didn't know why she had gotten up. She planned on going out to another club that night, and dancing the night away. She then fell back asleep, but had dreams of her days of Alfea, and she cried in her sleep. In her dream, she was at Alfea and the girls were having a slumber party. They were all playing Truth or Dare, and she was very happy, but then all of a sudden it seemed like they were ganging up on her, asking her about how many boyfriends she had, if she had ever French kissed anyone, and she was upset since they knew that was a sensitive subject for her. She ran out of the room, and Layla came to comfort her. They hugged and Flora felt a little better, but she knew Layla didn't like that subject either so she didn't feel all alone. Flora then sat up quickly, waking her from her sleep. She looked at her clock and realized that she wanted to be earlier than before so she got up and took a shower, and got ready. She looked through her closet and found a tube top and a short skirt and sandals that didn't have straps on the back. She put on her make up and put her hair into a pony tail, grabbed her purse, and ran out the door. She arrived at the club and walked in and immediately started dancing. She felt so free dancing, she would have never danced like that at Alfea, when she was that shy, but now, she had nothing to loose and she felt good. Then one guy came over to her and started dancing with her.

"Hi! I'm Flora, what is your name?" She asked him, thinking that he was very hot.

"I'm Alex, your very beautiful Flora." He responded kissing her hand. They danced together some more before she responded.

"Your very charming and handsome Alex. " Flora told him as she stopped dancing. She went to get a drink, and he followed her.

"Your still here?" Flora asked, trying to be hard to get.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Alex asked.

"No, I want you here." Flora said, pulling him up against her. She put his hands on her waist, and she pushed him out to start dancing again. They danced together for a long time, getting up close to each to each other and kissing.

"Your place or mine?" Alex asked after one long kiss.

"Mine, but one thing before we go, are you a wizard or do you have any magical powers?" Flora asked.

"No, but I did go to Red Fountain so I am trained in combat" He replied. They then headed back to her apartment, kissing pretty much the whole time. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. She did think he was very hot, and she wanted him. They got into her room and she threw her purse off to the side and flung off her shoes as fast as she could. She started to unbutton his shirt while pushing him onto her bed.

In the morning, Flora woke up and looked at him. He was gorgeous, he had a beautiful face, and a very impressive stomach. He was still sleeping, and she really did like him, but she didn't know if this was just a one night stand, or if it was going to turn into a real relationship. She almost wanted a real relationship, she hadn't had one since being with Helia, just single nights with guys. He then woke up and stroked her cheek, and he rubbed her back. He got up and got dressed.

"Hey, before you leave, do you want my number?" Flora asked.

"No thanks, but thanks for the very very nice night!" he sad winking at her and closing the door. Flora laid back on her bed and couldn't believe she thought they would have a chance being an actual couple. No guy that she picked up at a dance club would want a serious relationship, they just wanted a fun night. She was sick of just being alone, but she had to be to keep her temper under control. She was lucky she got away with killing Helia and seriously injuring Bloom like she had, and not being caught or punished for it. She got up and got dressed, and had to go to her job. Her job now was a receptionist for Magix Hotel, since she lost her royalty after her parents heard about what she did.

Flora continued the same cycle day after day. Work, dance club, waking up next to a guy, and working again or having a day off to sleep, until one day at a dance club, Bloom spotted her and came her way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- The Search for Flora Begins**

Flora slowly slipped through the huge mob of people in the club, trying to find the nearest exit. She did not want to talk to Bloom at all. That would bring back too many memories for her to handle. She knew Bloom would probably offer to be friends again, that is if she didn't hate her, and it was too late for that. There was no way she could turn back. They had taken separate paths a long time ago, and she couldn't just turn time around. Bloom had become the Queen of Sparks, and married Sky, just like Flora imagined she would. It seemed like Bloom was very famous now because of saving the universe multiple times. Flora glanced behind her and still saw the vibrant red color of Bloom's hair following her. She was going to have to use her magic, which she didn't like using in the first place. She transformed into her enchantix, which made people move out of the way. She flew up near the ceiling and people started yelling at her.

"Don't you know there is no transforming allowed in here?" the bar tender yelled at her.

"Do you think I honestly care?" Flora yelled back. The guy then started to come for her, but with the snap of her fingers Flora was gone. She didn't go to her apartment though, she went to the forest. From there she would find a safe spot to open a portal back to her apartment, so no one could track her. She slowly walked around the forest looking at the trees. She remembered how she used to love walking through the forest, and how she could practically talk to the trees. Now, it was just like a normal stroll through the park. She then found a pretty dense part of the forest, and went back to her apartment.

On Sparks, Bloom fell down on her bed. She hadn't seen Flora since they had that fight, so long ago. She sat up and wondered what to do, in a way she wanted to talk to her. She wasn't really mad, but she didn't understand why Flora, of all people, could get that angry. Sky walked into the room, and noticed something was wrong.

"What's up baby?" Sky asked, calling her a name she wanted to start calling him back in her first year at Alfea. Bloom sat up and sighed.

"I saw Flora at the club in Magix. I went to go talk to her but she ran away from me." Bloom said.

"Why did she run away?" Sky asked, wondering if some big fight had just happened.

"I don't know, I just started walking towards her, and she got up and walked away, she then transformed and disappeared into thin air." Bloom said.

"Do you want to talk to her?" Sky asked curiously.

"That's what is bugging me, I don't know if I want to or not. I mean I am not really mad, since I really am sorry about what I did to her, but if she is just going to run away from me-" Bloom said but then was interrupted.

"I think you should talk to her. That is the only way you are going to ever find out what really happened to her that day, and maybe get your friend back. I know that has been in the back of your mind all these years." Sky told her.

"I know, but I don't know what to say. It feels like I am going on our first date again thinking about what to say!" Bloom said.

"Well, that had to have turned out good, since we are married now!" Sky teased her. Bloom laughed and then sighed again.

"But I don't know where she is, she could be anywhere in universe now." Bloom said.

"We could always spend some time looking for her, I don't think she would be too hard to track down. We could go to Magix and ask around all the clubs to see if anyone knows her." Sky suggested.

"That would be excellent. You know, this is why I married you, because you are so good at cheering me up!" Bloom said.

"Oh yeah? It had nothing to do with my hot body?" Sky asked. "

Hmmm… maybe it did a little!" Bloom said. Both of them started cracking. Sky and Bloom kissed, and then they went to pack their bags, since they were going to stay in Magix for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Confrontation **

Bloom and Sky arrived at their suite in their hotel in Magix. "I don't even know where to start!" Bloom said, already feeling that this whole "mission" would be a waste.

"Don't give up already! We haven't even started yet!" Sky said, trying to cheer up his wife. He put down his suitcase and started taking out the clothes and putting them in the empty drawers in the room.

"I suggest we start at the club you were at the other night. Then we can go from there." Sky suggested.

"Yeah, she made a pretty big scene, so I suppose someone there had to have known her." Bloom said. Bloom sighed, still unsure that this would be successful or not. She didn't even know what she would say when she saw Flora. Should she say sorry or should Flora be the one to apologize? All of this thinking was giving her a headache, and that was the last thing she needed before going out to a loud club at night. Bloom went into the bathroom, and took some Tylenol. She had to use the Earth drugs, since there was no over the counter drug in the magical universe to simply get rid of body aches. She couldn't believe that no one had ever thought of that here, but she was proud of her home planet for having such useful things, even if it didn't use magic at all.

"Are you ready to go out?" Sky asked, buttoning up his shirt, which showed his muscular chest and arms. Bloom loved that look, but she wasn't sure about it when they were going out to a club. She forgot her fear though and went to get her outfit and changed.

"You look great!" Sky said as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"So do you! Now let's get going and get this over with!" Bloom said.

They then headed to the street, and called a cab. Once they got to the club, they started asking around about the mysterious girl with brunette hair and piercing eyes. No one seemed to remember her except the bar tender.

"Yeah, she was the girl who never listened to me that one night. Why do you want to know?" He asked, suspicious of Bloom and Sky.

"We are just trying to get in contact with her." Bloom said.

"Well all I know is that she seems to go home with a different guy every night. I believe that one guy over there went home with her once." The bartender said as he pointed out an attractive guy across the dance floor. Bloom thanked him and headed towards this guy.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me any information about this girl." Bloom said as she held up the picture of Flora.

"Oh I know her, she was a feisty one. Why do you want to know?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"I am an old friend of hers and I want to see her again, so if you could please tell me where she lives, I will kindly leave you alone." Bloom said, getting impatient with this fool.

"I'm Alex by the way, and you are?" He asked Bloom, trying to flirt with her.

"That doesn't matter, just tell me if you know anything!" Bloom pleaded.

"If you come back to my place tonight, I could give you her address, and some other things." Alex said as he started coming closer to Bloom and grabbed her waist. Bloom didn't know what to do, she didn't want anything to do with this guy for sure, he was a major creeper. Sky fortunately noticed this mans actions to hit on Bloom, and stepped in.

"Is there any problem here Bloom?" Sky asked pulling her away from him.

"Who are you Goldie locks? I was dancing there!" Alex said, frustrated that this man just stepped in on his dance with Bloom.

"I believe she asked you a simple question, just tell her this woman's address and we will leave." Sky said, getting angry at this man.

"What is so important about her anyways? I just want to get some action tonight with that red head man! You can understand that right?" Alex said, not realizing Sky was her husband. Sky then pushed him into the wall and dragged him by his shirt outside of the club. Bloom came running after them and watched as her husband drilled the information out of this man.

"No one hits on my wife like that, you scum. Just give us the address and I won't crush your chest." Sky said.

"Fine! She lives in the Gateway apartments overlooking the park! She is on the third floor, room 307!" Alex said nervously glancing at Sky's very noticeable fore arms. Sky dropped the man, and went over to Bloom.

"Thank you so much Sky!" Bloom said hugging her husband.

"No problem, this is why I came along! Do you want to go to the apartments now?" Sky asked.

"No, she might be out at some club so I think we should wait until the morning." Bloom said. The two headed back to their hotel, and fell asleep. Before she fell asleep, Bloom remembered Flora's bright smile every morning at Alfea, and wished things were like that again.

The next morning, Bloom woke up before Sky did, and decided to get dressed and go over to Flora's by herself. She knew Sky would understand, so she left a note telling her where she went. The whole way over to the apartments, Bloom was rehearsing what she was going to say inside her head, nervous that she would screw everything up. She mainly wanted to get her friend back, and at least know what happened between the two of them, what Flora was feeling. She got out of the cab, and looked up a the huge building. When she walked inside, she went straight to the elevators and hit the 3 button. She counted each door until she got to 307. At first she turned around, thinking she was crazy for doing this, but she knew she had to, she hadn't come all this way to go back to Sparks and still not know what happened to Flora. She went back to the door, and knocked, hoping that it was the right address and 

that guy hadn't set her up. At first there was no answer, but then Bloom heard someone inside and decided to knock again.

"All right! I'm coming!" Flora said, sounding a bit grouchy. She looked into the hole in the door and jumped back. Without opening the door she shouted "What do you want?"

Bloom was a bit shocked at her reaction, she was hoping Flora would have at least opened the door. "I just want to talk Flora, I am not going to hurt you!" Bloom pleaded, hoping her ex best friend would let her in.

"There is nothing to talk about!" Flora said, nervously sitting on the edge of her bed. She then got up and went to the door. She didn't open it but she stood there. In a way she wanted to talk to her, but then she didn't want to bring back old feelings.

"There is a lot to talk about Flora, I want to say that I'm…. s-sorry for what I did to back then. I truly regret it." Bloom said, meaning every word that she said. Flora wanted to believe her, and in a way she did, but she didn't know what to do. She swore to herself that she would never go back to the winx girls, she didn't ever want to get as angry as she did, she was afraid of her own powers.

"Fine come in." Flora said, still unsure of what to think.

"I have to get dressed, you can wait here though." Flora said opening the door to Bloom. Bloom came in, and saw how Flora was no longer the tan skinned girl she once knew. She was paler than Bloom remembered, and her hair didn't have as much volume as it used to.

"Thanks for letting me in, it means a lot." Bloom said. Flora didn't respond and went into her bathroom and shut the door. Bloom stepped further into the one room apartment and looked around. It wasn't what she had expected out of Flora at all. The room was dark, and the windows were covered. There were no plants in the room except 3 small plants in pots, that seemed to be dying. Bloom remembered how Flora's side of the dorm was always full with colorful plants, and some even could talk. The room wasn't a big mess, but it wasn't tidy either. Flora was always keeping her side of the room clean, making Bloom look like a slob.

Flora then came out of the bathroom and threw her clothes into a bin. "So how did you find me?" Flora asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I went to the club I saw you at, and found some guy named Alex who gave me your address." Bloom said, cautiously trying not to say anything that would make Flora mad.

"That stupid jerk! I actually liked him and he only wanted a one night fling." Flora said, sitting down on a chair across the room from Bloom.

"Yeah, the guy tried hitting on me, but luckily Sky was there and he was the one who got the address." Bloom said.

"Oh I see." Flora said. She knew that Bloom and Sky were married, seeing it was all over the newspapers "The big wedding of the century! Princess of Sparks and Prince of Eraklyon to be married!" was the headline. "So you and Sky are married now." Flora pointed out, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes, he stuck with me after you left, even though I acted like a fool." Bloom said.

"A fool? I would say it was more than that way." Flora said, remembering that Bloom had spent the night with Helia, making out with him with her sleeping in the same room.

Bloom realized that wasn't the right thing to say at all. "Yes, I was more than a fool, and I am really truly sorry Flora. I just want to know what happened to you, why you were so angry and just left us." Bloom said.

"I don't know, something inside me just snapped, and I couldn't stand being walked on anymore. My whole life I have accepted every apology everyone has given me, and I was sick of it. I left because I couldn't stay there, I didn't know what happened to you, and I murdered Helia." Flora explained, while looking out the window.

Bloom was happy that she was opening up to her, but wasn't sure of what to say to comfort her. "I wish you would have stayed, we all missed you a lot." Bloom admitted.

"You mean the other girls didn't hate me?" Flora asked.

"Well at first they weren't sure what to think, but after a year, especially at graduation, we all missed you terribly Flora. It just wasn't complete without you there." Bloom said, standing up and walking over to Flora.

"I.. I couldn't stay. There was no excuse for my behavior, and I killed someone, I would have been expelled anyways." Flora said, with tears starting to rise to her eyes.

"I don't think you would have, somehow I don't think that was the real you Flora!" Bloom said, trying to convince herself and Flora that it wasn't necessarily her fault.

"But it was Bloom! I know when I was spelled and when I wasn't! Not a day goes by that I don't miss Helia, the one man that loved me for who I was, at least for a while, and miss being at Alfea." Flora said, starting to cry. Bloom walked over to her and hugged her. Flora embraced the hug, and hugged her back. She hadn't hugged someone who cared about her in a long time, and it felt good.

"Come back to Sparks with me Flora, you can live there and we can sort things out with the other girls, you don't have to live alone like this anymore!" Bloom said, hoping her friend would accept the offer.

"I can't Bloom! Oh how I want to so badly, but I can't, our lives took different paths, and there is no turning back. I can't risk ever getting that angry again, and doing something terrible to you or anyone else again. I barely even use my powers now, and to start to re use them would probably trigger something in me that I won't be able to control." Flora said, wishing that she hadn't ever hurt her friend or Helia so long ago.

"I know you won't, you haven't done anything to me now, and I know you won't in the future. Please Flora!" Bloom said, beginning to cry herself.

"No, I don't want to hurt anyone ever again." Flora said.

"Flora you have-"Bloom began to say.

"Please don't keep asking, the answer will be the same every time. It will just hurt even more." Flora said, sinking to the ground. Bloom got her back up to her feet, and hugged her once more.

"At least stay in contact with me, if you ever need help just call me, or any of the other girls." Bloom told her.

"I promise Flora said through her tears. Bloom then decided it was time to go, and hugged her one last time. She pushed the hair away from her face, and wiped away the tears. Flora waited at the window to see Bloom on the street. Bloom looked up at Flora and blew her a kiss, and shed one last tear. Little did she know the next time she would see Flora, would be the last.

_So when I first posted this story I had this much written already, but from this point on I haven't finished it yet. Big cliff hanger! I don't even know exactly what I am going to write, but I have an idea! Thanks for reading!_

_lateeda18_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, so this chapter has a make out scene in it. I don't think it's too bad, but if you're not comfortable with that, I suggest you don't that paragraph (it is near the end, just a heads up!) Enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 11-Captured**

Bloom walked into the hotel room, hoping that Sky would still be asleep. She really wasn't in the mood to discuss what just happened with Flora to anyone, it was too emotional. But she came in and noticed no one in the bed and the bathroom door was closed so she assumed he was taking a shower. Bloom fell onto the bed. She could smell Sky's cologne that still lingered on it, and it made her senses tingle. She was still exhausted from traveling and all the crying she had just done, and now she felt more tears coming to her eyes. She got what she wanted out of this trip, but why was she so sad now? Her heart ached, it almost felt like another one of her friends had died, but in a way it was true. Flora refused to come back into her life for good, and it really hurt Bloom. Just as she rolled over Sky came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist. Bloom usually would look at his very muscular chest and admire it, but right now she was too upset to even look over to him, instead she stared out the window.

"Oh your back! So did you find Flora?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it though." Bloom said after putting down a piece of her hair that she had been twirling around her fingers for the past couple minutes.

"Maybe if you talk about it, it will make you feel better." Sky told her. He really wanted to know what was going on between the two girls.

"That will just make me cry more and be even more upset." Bloom told him, holding back her tears.

"Well is she angry at you, did you two patch things up?" Sky said, not giving up.

"She isn't really angry anymore. She is living alone and is very lonely, I can tell. But she thinks if she keeps talking to me or the other winx girls that she will do something bad again, and she refuses to come back to live with us." Bloom said quickly. Sky tried to absorb this, but it was hard considering the speed that Bloom said it in.

"So are you two friends again?" Sky asked, still confused.

"We might keep in touch by phone call, but that's it. She doesn't want to see any of the other winx girls at all." Bloom said, now crying. Sky walked over to her and held her in his arms.

"Bloom, you came here and at least talked to her, you know now that she doesn't completely hate you. It is her decision to stay isolated, you can't do anything to change that." Sky said trying to comfort her.

"I know but I wish it would change. Ever since that day at Alfea my whole life has been missing something, and it's her! I miss her so much, I wish she would just come back to me and the girls." Bloom said through her tears. Her face started to get splotchy from crying and she knew she looked terrible. Sky kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes.

"Bloom, I know this must be rough, everything has been different since Helia died, but we can't change that, we have to take what life gives us and go from there. You have a wonderful life with me and the rest of the girls, be happy for that." Sky said.

"I guess your right. I just want to lie down now for a while." Bloom said. Sky let her go and went to go get dressed. Bloom went over to the window to look down at the city. Just as she got over to it some huge animal crashed through the window. Bloom couldn't tell what it was, but it flew and picked her up by it's feet. Bloom tried to transform into her winx but it had too tight of a grip on her, and caught her off guard. Sky came running out at the sound of the window breaking.

"Sky!!" Bloom said reaching out for him. He tried to grab her but couldn't or else he would also be dragged by the huge beast. Bloom continued screaming, but she was high up in the clouds being squished but this beast. Then a familiar voice came from the animal.

"It's good to see you again Bloom." The deep dark voice said. Bloom knew exactly who it was. It was Lord Darkar.

They then reached the under realm, a place that Bloom was all too familiar with. The monster dropped her into the dungeon and shackled her wrists to chains that were attached to the ceiling, similar to the way Avalon was in her sophomore year of Alfea. Bloom was exhausted after everything that had happened that day, and didn't even notice at first, that the other winx girls were there too. Everyone except Flora though. The beast changed into the skeleton form known as Lord Darkar Bloom was used to seeing.

"I thought you were dead!" Bloom spat out at him. She really hated him more than anything at that moment.

"You fairies thought you actually defeated me. Just because I disappeared didn't mean that I was gone forever. There is a thing called a disappearing spell." Darkar sarcastically said.

"Why wait until now to attack, it has been so long since we last saw you." Bloom asked, confused at why this was all happening.

"Because, now that I have a partner we are stronger than ever, and can take over the universe." Darkar said and continued on to evilly laugh.

"Now I'm scared, you have a partner. I hope they are better than Icy, Darcy, and Stormy because we can beat them at any given time, and obviously last time that didn't work out too well for you." Bloom said.

"Actually, I am more powerful than them." Said a figure coming into the door way. Bloom's jaw dropped, how many more people from her past was she going to meet today? Baltor walked in with a sly smile on his face.

"Hello Bloom. It's nice to see you again. I'm glad you could make the party. It wouldn't be fun without you." He said as he walked around the room, looking at all the young girls in the room.

"What do you want now? Why capture us?" Bloom asked, confused at their intentions.

"Because your group was the only people who stopped us from ruling, so if we stop you first, then nothing should stop us. Especially now that we are a team." Darkar said.

"You'll never get away with this." Bloom yelled at them.

"Don't they say that every time?" Baltor said looking over at Darkar. They both laughed thinking of the various times someone who wanted to stop them had said that to them, and most of the time they did get away with it. Bloom looked around at all the other girls. They all had a scared look on their faces and didn't say anything. They had probably used most of their magic to try and fight the duo, and since they were in Shadow Haunt, their magic was drained drastically.

Baltor walked over to Bloom. He had always thought she was pretty. Now was the perfect chance to try and convince her to give into him. They would be the perfect team, they both had the Dragon fire, and with the help of Lord Darkar, they could rule the entire universe. He put his hands on her waist, and Bloom was not comfortable with that at all. The only person's hands allowed there were Sky's. Baltor leaned in towards her and kissed her passionately. Her lips tasted great, and he melted as he kissed her. Bloom tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't stop. She couldn't do anything since she was chained to the wall. Baltor started to slowly move his hands higher up on Bloom's body and the other girls turned away. They didn't want to watch this, he had tried this with everyone of the girls there and it was getting disgusting. He continued to kiss her even though she struggled. As his hands moved up once they reached her breasts Bloom finally was able to move her limp body and she kneed him in the groin. Baltor bent over in pain and the other girls looked to see what changed in the room.

"Get your filthy disgusting hands off of me. Only my husband can put his hands on me, and you certainly are not him!" Bloom said in anger.

Baltor stood up, barely able to walk. She had hit him very hard and he was embarrassed. Lord Darkar looked over at him in shock. He did admit he had always thought Bloom was sexy, and would take her as his queen any day, but he knew there was no point since he resembled a skeleton and wasn't exactly human.

"You're a feisty one today aren't you. Well you just wait, there is nothing you can do to stop our plan now. You'll rot in this dungeon forever, because no one can save you now. Not even your precious pretty boy husband. And that goes for all of you other girls." Baltor said. With that, he left the room limping from his injury, and Darkar followed him out.

"Bloom, are you okay? He is really nasty, he hit on all of us here, but he never went that far." Stella said. She looked terrible. Her hair was all messed up and her clothes were ripped and dirty.

"Yeah I'm fine. We have to find a way out of here though. Is there any escape?" Bloom said while she looked around the room. There wasn't too much light in the room but she could still see the other girls.

"There isn't. I already checked my maps and the only way out is through the doors, which are heavily guarded, and we can't even transform." Tecna said.

"I'm sure we will figure out something, we have gotten out of these kinds of situations before." Bloom said.

"Yeah but then we went to Alfea and the boys were right across the woods. Now they are at our homes and wondering what took us away. They will have no idea where to look for us." Musa said.

"They're smart, they can figure out something. Can't you transmit our coordinates to Timmy, Tec?" Bloom asked.

"No, I'm afraid Zenith is too far away from here to transmit anything too on my small PDA. The only place it can transmit to is downtown Magix." Tecna said, sorry that she couldn't help out at all.

"There is no one in Magix that could possibly help us!" Stella said as she stomped on the ground.

"Sky is in Magix! Could you reach him?" Bloom asked, hoping her husband would be able to be reached.

"I can't seem to get a signal on him. He may be out of the city right now or just not able to be reached. Some areas of the city can't be reached at all." Tecna said.

Bloom tried to think of anyone else in Magix that could help them out. Then she just gave up and thought about when all the girls defeated Lord Darkar and Baltor while going to Alfea. She remembered the end of the year parties and how she and Sky made out the one year, Musa finally got Riven to dance with her and talk to her, Tecna and Timmy became "official", Stella and Brandon grew closer, and Helia and Flora met. Flora!! How could she forget Flora? She looked around the room desperately. She could barely see the girls since it was getting darker outside, and called out their names.

"Layla, Tecna, Musa, Stella, Flora, are you there?" Bloom yelled out.

Each girl responded, but was wondering why Bloom would say Flora's name.

"Flora? Are you delirious Bloom? Flora hasn't been a part of our gang since, well you know." Layla said, not wanting to bring up the sensitive subject about Flora leaving Alfea.

"So Flora isn't here?" Bloom asked.

"No, she isn't. They never even mentioned capturing her. They said you were the last one they were getting." Stella said, remembering the charm Flora had given her. She always kept it in her pocket or her purse.

"She is in Magix! I just talked to her today! See if you can contact her!" Bloom said, hoping this would work out. If it didn't, she didn't know what else to do.

"I have no way of tracking her, she isn't in my contacts list anymore. I need some coordinates of some sort, or some of her enchantix dust." Tecna said, knowing that they couldn't possibly have any of her enchantix dust.

"Wait! I have some let me just … try…. and… get… it …. out..." Stella said while struggling to shake the charm out of her jeans pocket. It finally came out and she kicked it over to Tecna, who had enough power to make it levitate to her hand.

"Where in the world did you get this?" Tecna asked, amazed at how Stella had Flora's Enchantix amulet that held her fairy dust.

"Don't ask, just find her!" Stella said impatiently.

Tecna sprinkled some onto her PDA, which she was holding above her head because of the shackles she was in.

"I got her! I can send a message right away." Tecna said.

"Wait! Tell her that its from me, and that we are all in trouble, if she knows you guys want her here, I think she'll come." Bloom said.

Tecna wrote out the message by speaking to her PDA, and sent it off. Now all they could do was hope that Flora was brave enough to come and help them out, but would she, after everything that happened between the entire group?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Flora's Final Decision**

Flora was sitting in her room when she heard her cell phone beep loudly at her. She walked over to it to make it shut off, but noticed it was from Tecna. Flora really didn't want to hear from the winx girls right now, but she did wonder what Tecna had to say. Flora opened up the message and read it aloud.

"We are trapped in Shadow Haunt by LD and Baltor. Please help or contact someone to help, we really need you."

"They're not dead?" Flora said aloud falling back onto her bed. She was so shocked that they were alive, and they took all of her old friends, including Bloom, prisoner. Then a thought came to her mind. Why didn't they take her? She was just as helpful in defeating them as Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Stella were, so why wasn't she kidnapped? Flora felt something inside of her almost burning, and she then knew that she was getting the way she did so long ago. She fought with herself over how she was lucky she wasn't caught, and it is better off that way, but deep down she was angry that she wasn't considered a threat to them. Flora also considered not going. She did just make up with Bloom, but the other girls never seemed to care about her powers before, they seemed to do just fine without her, why should she go help them? Plus, she hadn't used her full powers in ages, she didn't have her fairy dust anymore, and her winx had changed. She was afraid to use her powers so she rarely used them, and only for small things at the most. Flora was torn, she didn't know what to do, and if she was going to do something she had to do it fast, before it was too late. She then went to the only place she thought might be peaceful, Helia's grave.

Flora lightly landed on the ground and walked over to the grave area she had made herself. She kneeled down in front of it, and bowed her head.

"Helia, if your still looking over me at all, which I highly doubt you are, but if you are, please help me. I don't know what to do, should I risk getting angry again and killing more people just to save them, or should I let them all suffer? What if it is just a trick? I don't know what to do, I am so weak, and I really need you right now, if only you could just give me a sign, anything that would help me." Flora said as she began to cry. To someone looking in on this scene, they would think she was crazy, talking to no one like that, but Flora almost felt like Helia's presence was there. Then all of a sudden, the wind shifted, and started to blow towards Alfea. Flora closed her eyes and saw numerous memories from her time at Alfea, her friends and herself laughing together, hugging, crying, dancing, fighting the witches, and she then knew what her place in the world was.

"I have to go save them, no matter the cost." Flora said with courage in her voice. She quickly stood up, made a flower grow on the grave, and turned away from it.

"I have to tell Sky about it though, in case I fail." Flora said as she typed out a message to Sky, hopefully he would get it before it was too late. She didn't think she would be able to do this alone. After that, she flew up in the air and headed towards Shadow Haunt.

At Shadow Haunt the girls tried to sleep, but it was nearly impossible to rest when you were chained to a wall and monsters were constantly growing. Each girl was thinking the same thing, "Will Flora save us?" Each girl hoped that she would, but they didn't hope too much, considering that they hadn't talked to Flora in such a long time, and weren't exactly on the best terms with her.

The door swung open to the dungeon and the evil duo walked in.

"I think it is time to get to know you more girls, after all, you'll be down here for eternity while we rule the universe." Baltor said with a wide smirk on his face. All the girls would rather be left alone with their thoughts in the dark than be in the light with him in the room.

"Baltor, stop hitting on them, we have work to do! Did you even take the Dragon Fire yet?" Darkar asked him, annoyed with his procrastinating attitude.

"We have all the time in the world to do that, now that these 5 girls are all captured." Baltor said.

"Aren't you missing one?" A female voice said as she walked into the room. All the winx girls looked towards the door and saw what looked like Flora, but in a different enchantix outfit than they had seen on her before.

"And who are you?" Baltor asked walking over to her. He touched her chin and she slapped his hand away from her.

"So you're a feisty one too. Well whoever you are, you better stay here since you might know too much already." Baltor said backing up from her.

"I am not going to be locked up, I came her to remind you that you did happen to forget to kidnap me, remember, the last winx girl who helped defeat both of you?" Flora said, getting angrier that they didn't remember her at all.

"Wait, I do remember there being one more, but she was weak and nature loving, she wasn't that powerful in the first place, it is not like she could stop us with her powers alone." Lord Darkar said trying to remember his last encounter with all the winx club girls.

"Hold on, let me get a good look at her." Baltor said stepping closer to her. He walked in a circle around her and noticed her eyes.

"This is Flora, I remember her. My how you have changed over the years." Baltor said slyly.

"Well now I am here to stop you monsters. You won't hurt these girls any more!" Flora shouted at them.

"And how are you intending to stop us? They don't have their powers, and as I recall, your powers are based on flowers, which aren't that powerful. Plus you didn't like fighting in the first place. And there are two of us, against you. You have no chance!" Baltor said as he started laugh at Flora's attempt to play hero.

Flora felt the fire burning deep inside her, the fire that had killed someone before, and she couldn't hold it back anymore. With one huge burst of energy, she held her hands in front of her and hit Baltor and Lord Darkar back against the far wall of the dungeon. It took a minute for both of them to get up and gather what had just happened.

"So you want to play? Then lets play!" Baltor said as he threw a blue orb at Flora, it hit her, but she got right back up. Darkar attacked her and pinned her to the wall, it seemed like it was all over for Flora. The two walked up to her, and the winx girls watched as their one last chance of getting out was being destroyed.

"Any last words goody goody fairy?" Lord Darkar said holding up a sphere of red in his hand.

Flora began to glow a golden yellow color, she felt the energy growing inside of her. She then shouted out "I'm not a goody goody anymore!" and she attacked both of them will all her strength. She was released from the wall and got back up. She flew in the air and kept attacking, one attack after the other she just kept going. All the winx girls watched in awe, they had never seen her fight like that before. Baltor and Lord Darkar threw everything they had towards her, and she suffered many hard blows but she kept walking towards them as they tried to get away from her.

"I am not going to let two jack asses push me around anymore! You two are going to hell!" Flora shouted as she kept attacking them. Baltor stood up in one last attempt to attack her, and it gave her a hard blow to her head. It seemed as if she was a rag doll that had been played with by a child for ten years non stop, but she kept attacking. Her wounds were bleeding and her head started to feel dizzy, but she was concentrated on finishing off the two.

"Now, do you think I'm such a goody goody?" Flora said looking over at their bodies laying on the ground. She continued to hit them, even though they were dead. Flora was feeling really weak, and she knew it too. She all of a sudden felt herself drop to the ground. She heard voices around her, a door slamming, people running around, but she couldn't see anything, everything was dark and cold. She saw a bright light at the end of the darkness, that first started off as a small circle, but then grew and a comforting warmness came with it, engulfing her entire body.

"Flora! Please! You can't die! Please wake up Flora!" Bloom said as she held her friend in her arms. Her tears were falling all over her body, and she felt no pulse. Bloom was covered in Blood. She would not give up on Flora, not after everything she had done to her, and she had just saved their lives. Sky tried to pull Bloom away from her, realizing that she was gone, but Bloom refused to move. The other winx girls watched helplessly and cried. Even though they hadn't talked to Flora since they had been at Alfea, and they weren't exactly friends with her anymore, they still loved her. She had given her life for them, and none of them expected her to do it for them. Sky had contacted the other guys, and they were shocked to walk in the room and see a weeping Bloom leaning over Flora's bloodied body.

No one could remove Bloom from her position on the ground next to Flora until the Magix council arrived to take the bodies of Baltor and Darkar away. Flora had never asked for anything from them at 

Alfea, and even though it seemed she had turned on them, she never really did. Deep down she had always loved them, that is why she came back to save them, and that is why she died doing so.

_There is still one more chapter left! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!_

_lateeda18_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-Goodbye Love **_(1)_

There were no clouds in the sky, and the sky was a bright Blue color. The birds were chirping and there was a light breeze blowing through the trees that morning. All of the winx girls were silent in the car. They were heading over to Flora's apartment. No one was in the mood to talk, everyone was sad in their own was and was trying to cope. Even though they just lost someone who most of them hadn't talked to in years, the pain was still there as though they had lost a relative or another close friend. Flora's spirit never left any of their hearts for good. They finally arrived at her apartment and stepped inside.

"Lets just start looking through stuff that we might want to keep, anything else can go to charity. Flora would have wanted it that way." Bloom said as she wiped a tear from her eye. She had promised herself she would not cry that day and be strong for the other girls. Everyone started to empty drawers of clothes and potions and put them in boxes.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Musa said as she pulled a box out of the closet. She brought it over to the bed and pulled out a scrapbook that was dusty. She blew the dust off of it and opened it up to the first page. It was titled "My years at Alfea" and had a picture of Flora from freshman year below it.

"Do you guys remember when we all made these together?" Musa said as she looked at the other girls who were now huddled around her trying to look at the old book.

"Yeah I remember. We ended up having a marker fight by the end of the night." Tecna said recalling the memory and smiling.

"We all wanted certain things in our scrapbooks. I remember I wanted pictures of me with all my different instruments, and I wanted pictures of Riven in there too." Musa said.

"Well I had pictures of Brandon in there before we were even dating since he is such a hottie!" Stella said. All the girls rolled their eyes, they remembered the countless nights where Stella would go on about how cute or how sexy Brandon had looked that day.

"Look at that! She has all of her different plants in here! And she has our pictures in here too!" Layla said after grabbing the book from Musa.

"This is so old! I had short hair then!" Musa said.

The page was titled "Best Friends" and it seemed to bring all the girls to tears thinking about how she was one of their best friends, even if she hurt Bloom and killed Helia.

As if she knew what they were all thinking about, Bloom spoke up. "Well at least we all know she is in a better place now, and her body can rest right next to Helia's." Bloom said. They had all agreed that she was to be buried right next to Helia in the woods with a garden right next to the grave site. Even with Helia long gone, they knew that he would have wanted Flora next to him.

"Does anyone want to keep this?" Tecna asked waving the book in the air.

"I think we should keep it somewhere we won't forget it." Stella said.

"We could always keep it in the great library of Sparks. It won't get lost in there." Bloom suggested.

"That's a good idea! The only thing is I might get lost in there!" Stella said, thinking about the vastness of the library on Sparks. All the girls laughed and finished packing up Flora's belongings. They then decided that before they would go back to their separate realms, they would visit Flora's grave one last time. Each girl brought a different kind of flower with them to lay on her grave and one by one they each left until Bloom was still kneeling down in front of the grave.

"I'm so sorry about everything I have done Flora, and I am so grateful you sacrificed yourself for us, you really pulled through, and we will never, ever ever forget you. Because I knew you, I have been changed forever. I just came to say, Goodbye." Bloom said. She kissed her hand then touched the ground, placed her flower on the ground and then got up. She brushed off her dress and walked towards the cab. She looked up at the bright blue sky, and knew Flora was with Helia at that moment, and happier than she ever could have been on Magix. She smiled, got into the cab, and looked back at the grave and watched it grow smaller as the car drove away. She laid her head back on the seat, closed her eyes, and dreamt about one day, meeting Flora again.

The End

_(1) Named after the song from Rent "Goodbye Love"_

_I hope everyone enjoyed the story! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed it! Again, this story wad inspired by the play Wicked and the ending of it, mostly the song "For Good" (that song kept playing in my head while writing this last chapter). Thanks again for reading!_

_lateeda18_


End file.
